Questions and Answers
by sweetnsxy
Summary: Someone in the Titans died. When someone visits them they learn more about their own feelings.BBRae
1. Visiting Her

ColorSet-1ColorPos-1StyleSet-1StylePos-1**_Questions and Answers_**

It was a cold rainy day in Jump City. Mostly Everyone stayed inside where it was safe.

Except for one. Beast Boy, the jokester of the Teen Titans, was walking to the grave yard with a dozen red roses in his hands for a special girl of his. This girl was Raven. She died about a year ago. Nobody could ever forget that day. The day she had died.

_**Flashback**_

The Titans were in a huff. This was the hardest battle the titans were ever in. The Titans were fighting Slade. He seemed to be more powerful than ever. They were being defeated. Beast Boy, Raven, and Robin the only ones left. Starfire and Cyborg were hurt, Badly.

Beastboy turned into a cheetah and jumped up to attack Slade. Slade hit him so hard that he flew back and hit the ground. He remained motionless. Raven ran to him. When she seen the painful look on his face something broke inside. She was sad but her sadness grew into pain. Then all she wanted was revenge. She looked up at Slade with pure hatred. "This is were it ends, Slade!" she screamed. Before she knew it, Raven was in tears. Tears that were caused by the pain he had cause Beastboy.

Before she started to attack, she warped the other titans home. She thought 'This could get ugly'.

Once the other titans were gone, Raven began to attack. "You! Your going down!" Raven screamed. Tears running down her face. She stood there watching Slade laugh at her. "What are laughing at!" she screamed at him with pure hatred easily visible in her eyes. " Why Raven, I'm shocked. You should know by now. I'm not the one going down." He paused to give her a mischievous grin. "That…my dear, would be you."

Slade sprung into action. He ran to her at full speed. Raven was to quick for him. She levitated up and began to hit him with large black spirals. Miraculously he dodged every single one. He threw her one of his newly evolved fire balls. She got hit in the left side with it and was thrown to the ground. Looking at the side of her uniform she seen that the left sleeve was completely burned away.

Raven abruptly stood up. That was the last straw. He was going down. No matter what!

Raven levitated up. She summoned all her powers, "Azarath…Metrion……Zinthos!"

She screamed. A large powerful black aurora captured the entire building. The building suddenly exploded! Debris flow everywhere.

After the explosion there was nothing left. Raven sacrificed her life for the other Titans. Raven was no dead along with Slade.

The other Titans eventually went to look for her. Seeing the exploded building they knew automatically that Raven was….dead.

_**End Flashback **_

Beastboy placed the roses on Raven's grave. A small tear escaped for his eye. And made its way to the tip of his nose. He then noticed it right before it fell a great distance to the ground. "Why am I crying?" he asked himself quietly. He then thought the answer was simply. " I'm crying because I miss her." he answered himself. A little voice in his head said " Don't you know there is more to you question then what you think," it brightly said. Having itself a little giggle, then disappearing. 'There is?' BB thought. 'Then…what is it?'

_**To Be Continued…..**_


	2. Memories Flowing

CHAPTER 2: MEMORIES FLOWING

Beast boy made his way home. To the home were he met her for the fist time. Her pale, yet beautiful face. That red jewel on her forehead. But the thing he missed the most was her deep purple eyes. The same eyes that haunted his dreams. The same eyes that he could get lost in for hours and hours. He wish more than anything in the world to gaze into her eyes one more time.

'I really miss her. I wish I could have told her how I felt.' BB thought.

He opened the door to his humble home. Made his way to the living room where he seen his friends where playing video games.

"Hey, BB were have you been?" Cyborg asked.

Cyborg was a good friend. Though he didn't show it Cy really cared for his green little friend. He was half robot half human. His robotic parts were pure silver, but his heart was pure gold. He was rather close to Rae. She would spent more time with him then any other person in the whole tower.

"Friend Beastboy. We missed you terribly!" Star said as she flew over to him and gave him a her usual bone-crushing hugs.

"Star…can't…breath." BB gasped.

Ones she released him she said sorry and took her seat next to Robin.

Starfire was also a good friend. She cared for you so much it was so visible in her eyes. She was an alien from Tamaran. Her native planet. It was a beautiful planet. Full of joyful people who showed as much emotion as they could. Rae and Star would do normal girl things, like go to the mall, and as Star liked to call it 'the painting of the toenails'. They were the normal run of the mill best friends.

Robin laughed. "Star you need to watch how hard you hug people."

Robin was one of those boss slash friend type of guys. He always cared for his team. His team always came first for him. Dying would not stop him from protecting his friends. Him and Raven were alike in that sense. Robin and Raven didn't seem to do much together. The only thing Robin liked to do was train. Raven would join him sometimes though. Other than that they didn't do much together.

Beast boy soon went up to his room to think. He started up the stairs. He stopped at her room and remembered what happened here.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Beastboy walked to her room after the 'Malchior incident'.

nock nock

"Raven, I'm sorry."

"For what…you weren't the one who…"

"No, I'm sorry he broke your heart."

"I know it was all a lie but he was the only one who ever made me feel like I…wasn't creepy…and don't try to tell me I'm not."

"Okay your way creepy but that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room….You think your alone, Raven, but your not."

The door to her room open and I seen Rae before my eyes. She moved towards me and hugged me.

_**END FLASHBACK\**_

'Hmmmm…I remember everything that happened that day. Every word spoken….and all my words left unsaid. I still remember her scent when she hugged me. I loved holding her in my arms. I didn't want to let go…ever. Then, Cy came and hit me with a stickball…should've strangled him for that one. Just kidding…maybe.'

He continued on to his room. He opened his door and layed down in his soft bed. Drifting off to sleep.

A/N: So, how was my new chapter? Hope you liked it! Review plz!!!!!!! It will make me all warm inside.


End file.
